My All Is In You
by chacaadiesta
Summary: Sebuah pengorbanan cinta Baekhyun kepada sang suami –Chanyeol- hingga sampai batas kemampuannya merelakan semuanya demi Chanyeol.../ Aku membutuhkanmu sayang,dan aku bukan MONSTER... Kau tahu aku, tetapi jika kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini aku akan mati. Dan aku bukan MONSTER..-Baekhyun- / ChanBaek- YAOI


Tittle : My All Is In You

Author: chaca_adiesta

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance,Angst

Summary : Sebuah pengorbanan cinta Baekhyun kepada sang suami –Chanyeol- hingga sampai batas kemampuannya merelakan semuanya demi Chanyeol...

Ini Story real punya saya... dan kata-kata disini yang dicetak tebal ada sebagian yang saya ambil dari translete lagu Monsternya Bigbang.

Untuk huruf yang saya buat _Italic_ , itu menandakan sebuah cerita dalam masa flashback.

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

**[ Aku mencintaimu,dan sampai kapanpun akan terus mencintaimu...**

**Cinta ini tumbuh apa adanya,dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengira akan jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu...]**

"_Chanyeol jebal,jangan pergi tinggalkanku. Hiks,aku benar-benar mencintaimu Chan! Aku ingin kau memahami perasaanku ini,bukan malah mencampakkanku seperti ini! Hiks."_

'_**BRUK'**_

_Seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun tengah menangis berlutut sendirian ditepi pantai,gelapnya pantai malam hari itu tidak segelap suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang dirundung awan hitam. Membiarkan deburan air ombak pantai membasahi kaki dan celana yang masih dipakainya._

"_appo Chan! Jeongmal appo saat kau bilang rasa cintaku padamu ini menjijikkan,hiks." Kata Baekhyun,wajahnya kini tengah menengadah keatas langit,menatap bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam ini._

"_mianhe Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara bass itu, "Lihat,bahkan sekarang aku berkhayal seperti mendengar suaramu."_

_Air mata kembali menyeruak keluar,mengalir deras dari mata sayu Baekhyun. Dengan kasar Baekhyun menghapus airmata itu dengan punggung tangannya._

"_Baekhyun mianhe,jebal maafkan aku."_

"_ARGGGGHHH!" _

_Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi lalu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya._

"_aku benar-benar gila sekarang karnamu Park Chanyeol!"_

'_**GREP'**_

"_saranghae Byun Baekhyun."_

_Dan sebuah lengan kekar langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan ikut menangis bersama dalam pelukannya._

"_saranghae Baekhyun,jebal maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu dan terus menutupi perasaanku ini yang sebenarnya." Ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun langsung diam terkesiap._

_Merasakan pundaknya yang kini terasa basah, seorang Park Chanyeol bisa menangis? Batin Baekhyun. Memegang lengan kekar itu dengan tangannya yang dingin dan basah. Tersenyum lega saat namja yang diinginkannya ternyata mempunyai rasa yang sama terhadapnya._

"_nado saranghae Chan."_

**[Aku masih ingat jelas saat pertama kali kau mengecup bibirku ini,**

**Rasanya manis,benar-benar memabukkanku... ]**

_Baekhyun berlari cepat disepanjang jalan,menuju kampusnya dimana sosok yang ingin ditemuinya menunggunya disana._

'_**DRAP DRAP DRAP'**_

_Suara sepatu Baekhyun saat berlari dan terdengar semakin cepat ketika melihat sosok itu berdiri disana,Park Chanyeol._

"_Chan, hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. mianhe hosh.. aku terlambat." Kata Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

_Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat,wajahnya pun terlihat memerah. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya._

_Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat ketika Chanyeol kini menyeka keringat diwajahnya dengan sapu tangannya._

"_mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu setiap akan berangkat kuliah dan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata Chanyeol._

"_ne?!"_

"_aku tidak ingin dengar kata penolakan darimu,aku melakukan ini semua karna aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku ini berlari-lari dengan wajah penuh keringat,itu membuat kekasihku ini jadi tidak cantik. Dan aku benci itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan diakhiri menyentil pelan hidung Baekhyun._

_Setelah merasa keringat diwajah Baekhyun hilang kini Chanyeol langsung mengapit pinggang kurus Baekhyun dengan lengan kekarnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kampus. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tatapan para mahasiswa lainnya yang kini menatap aneh kepadanya termasuk Baekhyun._

"_Channie.." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan Chanyeol pun mengikutinya._

"_waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_aku malu,"_

_Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,lalu tersenyum jahil "malu kenapa?"_

"_a-aku hanya..."_

"_hanya apa chaggiya?" goda Chanyeol lagi yang membuat kini pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti udang rebus._

"_hanya... hanya..., aish sudah lupakan saja." Kata Baekhyun lalu mengambil langkah pergi dari Chanyeol,tapi dengan sigap tangan kekar Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun merapat dengan tubuhnya._

_Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun._

"_hanya akan mencintaiku seorang,benar begitu kan?" kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memelototkan matanya,kaget akan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya saat ini._

"_jeongmal saranghae Byun Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol disela ciumannya lalu kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun._

**[Hanya dengan mencintaimu aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti,**

**Meskipun terlihat sulit,tapi ini indah...**

**Bagiku hanya ada dirimu...**

**Terlihat walau mata terpejam,**

**Terdengar walau mata tertutup...]**

_Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terlampau sering ia lewati,seperti yang disuruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggunakan sweater tebal,beanie,dan syal merah kesayangannya yang ia lilitkan dilehernya._

_Syal pemberian Chanyeol 3 tahun lalu,semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan ini. Sejenak Baekhyun tersenyum,mengingat dirinya tidak menyangka bisa seawet ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol rela memutuskan kekasihnya itu demi bisa bersamanya._

_Angin dingin yang berhembus menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun,salju yang sedari tadi berjatuhan ketanah menambah dingin udara saat ini. Ditambah Baekhyun yang lupa mengenakan sarung tangan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan dan harus mengapi kedua tangannya dilangit._

_Langkahnya terhenti begitu dilihatnya sosok Chanyeol tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang terletak didekat lampu taman. Namja itu tampak meniupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkannya. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap namja itu._

"_Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah datangkah?" tanya Chanyeol,membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan lamunannya._

_Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu duduk disampingnya. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sudah datang chaggiya?"_

_Chanyeol terkekeh menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun. "bau parfummu yang sangat kuat tidak akan bisa menipu hidungku," ujar Chanyeol._

**[ walau saat itu sayapmu patah,aku akan terus berada disis****i****mu...**

**Karena kebaikanmu,ketulusanmu,kesabaranmu,senyumanmu,dan semangatmu itu mampu membuatku jatuh kedalam rengkuhan cintamu...]**

_Baekhyun tersenyum getir,menatap nanar kekasihnya yang buta selama 2 tahun ini. Buta akibat uji coba bahan-bahan berbahaya dilab kampusnya,waktu itu Chanyeol bersikukuh kalau dirinya pasti bisa menciptakan aliran listrik dari bahan-bahan kimia yang telah disiapkannya._

_Hari itu juga Chanyeol kehilangan penglihatan matanya,karena bahan-bahan kimia yang dicampurkannya menjadi satu berkontraksi dan meledak. Ledakan itu tepat mengenai mata Chanyeol dan membuat ia harus kehilangan penglihatannya. Tidak hanya itu,paru-paru Chanyeol pun sekarang rusak akibat menghirup terlalu banyak gas beracun ledakan itu._

_Chanyeol sempat frustasi dengan keadaannya,tapi Baekhyun dengan setia tetap menemani Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun menangis sendirian waktu saat melihat Chanyeol berteriak frustasi seperti orang gila dan mengacuhkannya,tapi Baekhyun tetap setia berada disamping Chanyeol._

"_Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun yang kini memeluk pinggang Chanyeol,lalu wajahnya ia benamkan dileher Chanyeol dan mengecupnya sekilas._

"_aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu,jeongmal neomu saranghae Park Chanyeol."_

_Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol,lalu ia mendongak kelangit dengan tangan menengadahkan tangannya,membiarkan butiran-butiran salju itu mendarat dan mencair menjadi satu ditangannya. Chanyeol yang duduk disampinnya turut menengadahkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun,lalu tersenyum saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin satu persatu menyentuh telapak tangannya._

"_seandainya saja aku masih bisa melihat betapa cantiknya butiran salju ini," ujar Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol._

"_aku juga rindu akan memandang wajah cantikmu itu Chaggi." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak lalu memeluk Chanyeol._

"_aku yakin,sebentar lagi pasti kau bisa melihat semua itu." Batin Baekhyun_

**[aku masih mengingat jelas dalam ingatanku saat kau bilang, bahwa..**

**Aku adalah orang yang telah menerangi dalam hidupmu yang gelap,**

**Aku adalah orang yang sungguh berharga untukmu...**

**Bagimu hanya ada diriku,**

**Tapi kenapa semua itu berubah saat sosok itu hadir diantara kita dan kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya...]**

_Baekhyun mengelap kaca foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol 5 bulan yang lalu yang ia letakkan dimeja kecil sudut ruang tamu. Seulas senyum tersungging dibibir plumnya saat memandang foto dirinya yang memakai tuxedo putih dengan lengan yang diapit oleh Chanyeol yang memakai tuxedo hitam._

_Sampai sekarang rasa kebahagiaan itu semakin bertambah saat dirinya mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol semakin membaik, ini sebuah keajaiban dari tuhan bagi mereka._

_Setelah terlihat bersih, Baekhyun pun beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Ingin menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan suaminya yang masih tertidur dikamar. Yah kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal berdua dirumah berukuran sedang yang ia beli dengan Chanyeol._

_Sedikit bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kesunyian didapur. Baekhyun memecahkan cangkang telor lalu menggorengnya diwajan yang telah berisi minyak panas didalamnya._

'_**KLIK'**_

_Suara pemanggang roti yang menunjukkan kalau roti yang sedang dipanggang Baekhyun tadi telah matang,dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung mengambil roti itu dan menaruhnya diatas piring-piring yang telah disediakannya dimeja makan._

_Lalu berlari lagi kearah kompor dan mengangkat telor yang digorengnya tadi dan meletakkan diatas piring yang berisikan roti tadi. Setelah itu Baekhyun menyiapkan kopi hangat untuk suaminya dan susu putih hangat untuk dirinya._

"_selesai!" kata Baekhyun senang,puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri._

'_**GREP'**_

_Dua lengan kekar melingkar erat dipinggang kurus Baekhyun,dan Baekhyun tahu siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Park Chanyeol._

_Sebuah kecupan ringan melayang dileher Baekhyun yang tengah terekspos bebas,membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menggelinjang geli._

"_morning yeobo." Sapa Chanyeol yang sampai sekarang masih betah memeluk Baekhyun dan menopang dagunya dipundak Baekhyun._

"_eum.. morning too." Balas Baekhyun._

"_Chanyeol..." Lanjutnya lagi._

"_hmm." Chanyeol hanya mendengung sambil mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun._

"_kajja,sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu,aku telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kita."_

"_eum.. baiklah." _

_Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya,lalu Baekhyun pun menuntun Chanyeol kearah kursi meja makan._

"_kau masak apa hari ini yeobo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah duduk dikursi._

"_roti panggang dan telur goreng diatasnya,serta sebuah kopi hangat untukmu yeobo,kekeke~" Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar_

"_hmm,aku jamin pasti masakanmu ini sungguh lezat." Puji Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memblushing._

"_Mmmm~ jeongmal mashita." Kata Chanyeol setelah menyuapkan segigitan roti tadi kedalam mulutnya._

'_**TING TONG TING TONG'**__ bel rumah berbunyi._

"_Yeobo nuguya? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini ada yang berkunjung kerumah kita." Tanya Chanyeol._

"_Mollayo,hmm chakkaman ne? Biar aku lihat siapa yang datang." Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya._

'_**KLEK'**_

_Baekhyun langsung terbelalak kaget setelah membuka pintunya,telah berdiri dihadapannya seorang namja cantik bermata sayu yang kini tersenyum evil kearahnya._

"_Annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun,lama kita tidak berjumpa ne?" sapa namja itu._

"_K-kau..."_

"_Waeyo? Kau lupa dengan Hyungmu yang satu ini,eum? Aigo Baekhyun, apa sekarang aku jadi tambah tampan sehingga kau lupa denganku. Begitu eum?" ucapnya panjang lebar yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun._

"_Yeobo nuguya?!" Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam rumah._

_Seketika namja itu menyeringai evil kearah Baekhyun setelah mendengar teriakan dari Chanyeol itu._

"_itu suara Chanyeol kan ?"_

""_i-itu.."_

"_yeobo nuguya? Kenapa kau diam saja,huh?" ulang Chanyeol lagi._

_Tanpa permisi namja itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah, Baekhyun langsung jatuh berlutut diambang pintu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar,bahunya naik turun. Nyeri dihatinya kembali mengusik jiwanya._

"_Luhan... kenapa kau harus kembali." Ujar lirih Baekhyun._

**[**** Itu cukup!****  
Aku sudah sakit karena dia dan sekarang aku harus mengetahui kau berbohong padaku.  
Hanya dengan melihat matamu waktu itu, aku dapat mengetahuinya.**

**aku tidak akan goyah lagi****...]**

"_Chanyeol__..."_

_Chanyeol__ menoleh tapi tidak memandang fokus kepada yang memanggilnya,tangannya berhenti memainkan sendok dan garpu diatas piringnya._

"_Nu-nuguya?" tanya __Chanyeol__._

"_Chanyeol__.."_

'_**DEG'**_

_Tangan __Chanyeol__ bergetar,matanya membulat kaget. "L-Luhan?"_

"_Chanyeol.__.."_

_Luhan langsung berhambur berlari memeluk __Chanyeol__ yang kini terdiam membisu. __Baekhyun__ terdiam dari balik tembok,hanya bisa memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut nyeri,sakit._

"_Saranghae __Chanyeol__ ,aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini,mianhe." Tangis Luhan pecah didada __Chanyeol__._

_Tangan __Chanyeol__ tiba-tiba bergerak bebas keudara,lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Luhan,menciumnya dan membalas pelukannya._

"_Nado Luhan.. Gwenchana. Ini semua bukan salahmu, gwenchana." Kata __Chanyeol__._

_Tidak menyadari seseorang dibalik tembok sana kini merasa tersakiti,__ Baekhyun__ tak mampu lagi membendung airmatanya._

_Tubuh kurus itu __jatuh terduduk lemas dilantai,memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Untuk menghirup oksigen kedalam parunya_

"_Nappeun namja! Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang harus jadi pelampiasan cintamu selama ini __Chanyeol__?!"_

**[****Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku merasa seperti ini**

**Hatiku telah dibawa dari diriku sendiri**

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang dapat ku lakukan saat itu untuk semua ini?**

**Melepaskanmu untuknya pun aku tak sanggup melakukannya...]**

****_Baekhyun__ menatap sendu pada __Chanyeol__ dan Luhan yang tengah berlarian di bukit,__ Chanyeol__ terus berlari mencoba mencari Luhan yang sedari tadi berlari dari kejaran __Chanyeol__. Pancaran bahagia terlihat jelas dikedua mata mereka._

_Bulir airmata kembali keluar dari mata __Baekhyun__,kehadirannya saat ini seperti dianggap patung._

"_Appo..." gumam __Baekhyun__ lirih,_

_Mencengkram erat bagian dadanya. Sakit hatinya saat ini semakin bertambah saat melihat __Chanyeol__ yang berhasil menangkap Luhan lalu memeluknya dan membopongnya berputar-putar dengan dihiasi gelak tawa dibibir mereka._

_Memejamkan mata,hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak ingin menambah kesakitan hatinya melihat adegan mesra suaminya dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu yang terpampang jelas dihadapan matanya._

"_Kau sakit melihatnya,huh?"_

_Baekhyun membuka matanya,lalu membalikkan sebagian tubuhnya menghadap kearah belakang dan menemui seorang namja tampan dan tinggi tengah bersender disamping pohon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada,Oh Sehun._

"_S-Sehun?"_

_Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya, tapi arah mata Sehun tetap menghadap kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan._

"_Tolong,maafkan Luhan."_

_Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya,menatap bingung kearah Sehun yang kini juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap airmata yang masih tersisa dipelupuk mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya._

"_Sehun,kenapa kau memintaku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun,tangannya memegang tangan Sehun yang tadi tengah mengusap air matanya._

"_jebal,maafkanlah suamiku itu. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya diakhir permintaannya."_

_Kini terpancar tatapan sendu diwajah Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tambah bingung dan melepas pegangan tangannya._

"_maksudmu apa Sehun? Jangan membuatku tambah bingung. Dan tadi apa kau bilang? Luhan Hyung adalah suamimu?! Jadi kalian-?!"_

_Baekhyun tersadar lalu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya,menatap shock kearah Sehun._

"_Ne,aku dan Luhan telah menikah 4 tahun lalu atas perjodohan orangtua kami. Aku mencintai Luhan meski saat itu aku tahu dia masih berpacaran dengan suamimu waktu itu." Aku Sehun kepada Baekhyun._

"_Sampai waktu itu aku tahu __Chanyeol__ memutuskan Luhan dan berpaling pada namja sepertimu,itu membuat Luhan terpukul. Dia frustasi seketika,orangtuanya sendiri terus membebaninya akan rencana pernikahanku dengannya."_

"_Sehun..."_

"_Awalnya dia menolak perjodohan ini dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu dan itu membuatku sakit hati saat itu juga. Tapi orangtuanya seakan tidak mau mengerti dan terus melanjutkan rencananya menuntut Luhan untuk memutuskan __Chanyeol__."_

_Sehun langsung menghapus kasar airmatanya yang dirasa mulai mencoba keluar dari matanya._

"_Tapi hati ini juga sakit saat melihat Luhan waktu itu frustasi dengan keadaannya dan tambah down saat __Chanyeol__ meninggalkannya. Keegoisanku muncul dan memberitahu __Chanyeol__ tentang pernikahanku ini. Tidak peduli dengan perasaan Luhan yang waktu itu sedang membutuhkan __Chanyeol__. Yang terpenting difikiranku saat itu hanyalah bisa mendapatkan Luhan,karna aku mencintainya. Egois sekali aku kan? Haha."_

_Bahkan tawa Sehun terdengar hambar dan terpaksa. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,dirinya juga tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga sempat egois menginginkan __Chanyeol__ jatuh kepelukannya,tidak peduli saat itu __Chanyeol__ mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan Luhan._

"_Mianhe Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun._

_Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap sebentar kepala Baekhyun dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah __Chanyeol__ dan Luhan yang tidak ada lelahnya kejar-kejaran ditengah sana._

"_untuk apa kau minta maaf kepadaku Baekhyun? Semua ini salah kita,keegoisan mendapatkan dan melampiaskan cinta kita kepada orang yang sangat kita cintai membuat kita seperti ini."_

_Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah __Chanyeol__ dan Luhan. Salahkah cintanya ini? Egoiskah dia dulu begitu menginginkan __Chanyeol__?_

"_maafkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba hadir merusak kebahagiaan rumah tangga kalian."_

"_Sehun,bagaimana kau-?!_

"_Luhan... sebentar lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan kita." Potong Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun shock dan menatap tajam Sehun._

"_Mwo?!"_

"_Dia mengidap Kanker otak stadium akhir. Apa kau tahu? Rambut hitam legamnya itu adalah rambut palsu. Dirinya sekarang tidak memiliki sehelaipun rambut indahnya seperti dulu."_

'**NYESSS'**

_Api yang semula membara dihati Baekhyun kini padam seketika._

"_orang yang saat ini kau anggap jahat sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan aku,kau, __Chanyeol__ dan semuanya."_

"_berapa lama lagi Sehun?"_

"_kurang lebih dua minggu ini."_

"_noona, masakanmu sungguh lezat!" puji Baekhyun disela acara makannya. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum malu saat dipuji seperti itu oleh Baekhyun._

"_masakanmu juga tidak kalah lezatnya dengan buatanku Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya._

"_Oh ya, Chanyeol kemana?"_

_Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. Luhan sendiri menghela nafasnya lalu melirik jam arloji yang terpasang indah ditangan putih kirinya,pukul 07.30 KST-batin Luhan. Menyesap coklat hangat dicangkir yang dibuatnya,entah mengapa kepala Luhan tiba-tiba terasa berat dan pening. Cangkir yang dipegangnya pun jatuh pecah kelantai._

'**PRANG!'**

"_ARGHHH~!" Luhan mengerang sakit,menjambak rambutnya._

_Baekhyun sendiri langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memegang bahunya._

"_Hyung gwenchana? Kau kenapa Hyung?"_

_Luhan terus mengerang kesakitan,dan tiba-tiba darah mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang hidung Luhan._

"_Hyung.. kau kenapa Hyung? Hyung!" panik Baekhyun._

'**BRUK!'**

_Setengah tubuh Luhan jatuh terkulai lemas diatas meja terlihat airmata merembes keluar dari matanya. Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya,lalu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang kini menangis disampingnya. Luhan mencoba memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Mengusapnya pelan yang meninggalkan bercak darah dipipi salju Baekhyun._

"_Hyung ... hiks"_

"_Gwenchana, aku tahu kau juga pasti tahu kenapa aku begini." Ujar Luhan lirih_

"_Mianhe..,,Hhh~ jeongmal mianhe Baekhyun telah membuatmu terluka karna kehadirannku diantara rumah tangga kalian. Hhh~ jeongmal mianhe Baekhyun." Lanjut Luhan lagi._

_Baekhyun menggeleng. "Anio Hyung." Memegang erat tangan Luhan yang kini terasa mendingin._

"_Hhh~ Baekhyun." Panggil Luhan._

"_Ne Hyung, waeyo ? hiks"_

"_a-aku titip Chanyeol padamu,a-aku ya-kin dia pasti b-bahagia hidup denganmu."_

"_Hyung,apa yang kau katakan?!"_

"_B-Baekhyun,jebal.. hhh~ berjanjilah padaku k-kau akan menjaga Chanyeol untukku."_

"_N-ne Hyung.."_

"_hhh~ g-gomawo hyun..."_

_Mata Luhan menutup perlahan, Baekhyun diam membisu menatap Luhan lalu dengan sigap memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Andwe Hyung! Kajjima! Hikss"_

'**BRUK'**

_Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguping dibalik tembok jatuh terduduk dilantai,sebuket bunga yang dibelinya tadipun jatuh dilantai._

"_Andwe..., oh Luhan mianhe..." ujar Chanyeol lirih,butiran bening pun keluar dari matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak,untuk menghirup oksigen pun rasanya tak mampu._

_Keringat dingin terus bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tubuh Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol__ terasa__ semakin berat dan seketika dia jatuh pingsan dilantai._

_**[**__**Aku mencintaimu sayang,dan aku bukan **__**MONSTER...**__**  
Kau tahu ketika waktu berlalu,dan kau meminta aku harus menghilang dari hadapanmu,  
maka kau harus tahu sayang bagaimana sakitnya hati ini..  
Aku membutuhkanmu sayang,dan aku bukan **__**MONSTER...**__**  
Kau tahu aku, tetapi jika kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini aku akan mati.**_

_**Dan aku bukan **__**MONSTER..!]**_

_Baekhyun memegang lengan kurus Sehun dengan erat,airmatanya terus meleleh membasahi pipinya. Begitupun dengan Sehun._

"_Sehun,hugs.. mianhe." Ujar Baekhyun._

_Sehun tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun sedari tadi,dirinya terus menatap gundukan tanah baru dihadapannya._

"_Gwenchana Baekhyun,jebal tinggalkan aku sendiri disini." Ujar Sehun akhirnya._

_Baekhyun melepas pegangannya lalu menatap nanar Sehun dengan mata sembabnya._

"_Tapi Sehun.."_

"_Gwenchana,pergilah Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih membutuhkanmu. Pergilah Baekhyun. Jebal pergi." Pinta Sehun._

_Airmata terus mengalir keluar dari mata Baekhyun,setelah membungkukkan setengah badannya. Baekhyun pergi berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri menatap figura Luhan diatas gundukan tanah yang membuktikan bahwa dia juga pernah hidup diudara yang sama._

"_Mianhe Baekhyun,tapi aku benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini."_

_Sesak,betapa sesak dada Baekhyun saat ini melihat nampyeonnya duduk termangu diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Membuka pelan pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Menyentuh pelan pundak Chanyeol,sedikit takut akan ada penolakan dari Chanyeol._

'_**TES'**_

'_**TES'**_

_Cairan bening asin itu kembali keluar,entahlah Baekhyun saat ini tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa banyak dia menangis._

"_Chan..." panggil Baekhyun._

"_Mianhe..." lanjutnya lagi._

"_Aku hanya namja buta yang bodoh! Tega memainkan dua perasaan manusia yang mencintaiku tulus." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam._

"_Aku tidak pantas dicintai oleh orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Nae nappeun namja, Baekhyun!"_

"_Anio!" sanggah Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol terdiam,dirinya kini menangis. Suara tangisnya pun berbaur dengan suara tangis Baekhyun._

"_I-ni bukan salahmu Chan,hugs..."_

_Chanyeol menggeleng,lalu melepas tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ada dipundaknya._

"_Aku minta jangan kau teteskan airmata itu untukku,aku bukan namja yang pantas untuk ditangisi." Kata Chanyeol._

"_dan aku mohon mulai dari sekarang pergilah dari kehidupanku.."_

'**DEG'**

_Hati Baekhyun menclos seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi,jantungnya seperti ditikam pisau belati tajam yang menusuk begitu dalam. Benar-benar sakit._

"_Tapi aku ini masih istrimu,Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun serak._

"_Aku tidak perduli! Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupanku! Apa kau tidak dengar tadi,huh?!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang._

"_Kalau dulu aku tetap dengan Luhan,semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi."_

_Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya,menahan jerit tangis yang saat ini ingin sekali diloloskan dari mulutnya tapi tak sanggup untuk melakukannya._

_Kenapa harus penolakan dan campakan yang didapatkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini,dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini._

"_Pergi Baekhyun!"_

_Sakit,sakit hati ini rasanya jika ditolak dan dicampakkan begitu saja oleh orang yang kita cintai. Bahkan dulu sempat berjanji didepan altar dan Tuhan bahwa dia akan tulus menncintai dan menjaganya sampai kapanpun. Tapi sekarang?_

'**BLAM'**

_Menutup keras pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol lalu berlari dengan lelehan air asin yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya dan memburamkan pandangannya. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan makian dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya._

_Andai mereka berada diposisi seperti Baekhyun saat ini,akankah makian itu tetap terlontarkan?_

_Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar dan mengerang kembali dalam tangisnya, dirinya juga merasa sakit hati harus melepas cintanya dan nae adeulnya yang dikandung Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol takut. Takut jika Baekhyun berada disisinya terus menerus akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun,karena jujur Chanyeol masih bersalah akan kematian Luhan._

"_Mianhe Park Baekhyun,jeongmal mianhe..."_

**[Jejak-jejakmu yang mengisi hatiku**

**Membuatku mampu bernapas**

**Ketika malam panjang diwarnai dengan cahaya bulan**

**Akankah semua penantian yang tak dapat dihindarkan akan berakhir?**

**Aku mengharap sebuah keajaiban dan bertanya dan menjawabnya sendiri...]**

_Baekhyun__ membuka dengan kasar pintu lemarinya,lalu mengambil koper dan memasukkan beberapa potong baju kedalam kopernya. Setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya __Baekhyun__ berjalan keluar dari kamar. Saat berjalan keluar matanya menangkap sebuah pigura foto yang berada disudut meja ruang tamu. Berjalan mendekat kearah meja lalu mengambil figura foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Mengusap pelan foto itu lalu mengecupnya lembut._

"_Saranghae..."_

_Sehun berjalan pelan memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol,sedikit prihatin melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk termangu diatas ranjang tempat tidur._

"_Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari ada kehadiran orang masuk kedalam kamarnya._

"_Ini aku,Sehun." Sahut Sehun._

"_Kau?!" kaget Chanyeol._

"_Bagaimana kabar__mu__? Lama kita tidak berjumpa ne?" tanya Sehun tenang._

_Chanyeol mendengus kesal,sebenarnya dirinya tidak suka akan kehadiran Sehun saat ini. "tidak usah banyak basa-basi,jelaskan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari."_

_Sehun tersenyum __iba__ meski dirinya tahu kalau namja didepannya saat ini tidak akan bisa melihat senyumannya itu._

"_Aku hanya ingin bilang,semoga hadiah dari istriku ini bisa membuatmu bahagia." Kata Sehun._

_Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya! Maksudmu apa?"_

_Sehun masih tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol._

"_Jangan pernah tinggalkan Baekhyun,atau kau akan menyesal selamanya." Pesan Sehun sebelum menutup pintu._

"_Ya! sebenarnya apa maksudmu Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol tapi tidak ada jawaban yang dia dapat. Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus menyentuh kulitnya dan sedikit menggerakkan rambutnya yang ia rasakan saat ini._

"_Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol,lalu tanpa terasa cairan bening asin kembali keluar ketika dirinya menyebut nama Baekhyun._

"_Mianhe..."_

**[Meskipun ini menyakitkan,**

**Meskipun kau membuatku menangis,**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu...]**

_Baekhyun terus berjalan disepanjang jalan yang dulu pernah ia lewati bersama Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya terus menarik koper yang dibawanya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah taman ketika dirinya melihat sebuah keluarga kecil tengah tertawa bahagia bermain ditengah taman sana._

_Tersenyum iri melihat adegan manis itu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini._

_Bahu Baekhyun kembali bergerak naik turun,cairan air asin kembali menyeruak keluar meleleh membasahi pipi salju Baekhyun. Mengusap kasar airmata itu dengan punggung tangannya,tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi deras airmatanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya._

"_Baekhyun?"_

"_Suho Hyung?"_

'_**GREP'**_

_Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Hyungnya,membiarkan kopernya yang terjatuh dan membunyikan suara berisik._

"_Hyung.. hugs__... __Appo Hyung,huu... hugs..." tangis Baekhyun dipelukan Suho._

"_Sstt~ Uljima Baekhyun, kenapa kau ada disini dengan keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Suho kepada namdongsaengnya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dijalan._

_Menghela nafas karena sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun atas pertanyaannya tadi. Yang hanya ada suara isak tangis Baekhyun yang semakin kencang dipelukannya membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan disekitarnya menatap aneh kearah dirinya dan Baekhyun tentunya._

"_Ssstt~ uljima Baekhyun,uljima..." kata Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun._

_Kemeja putih garis-garis hitam yag saat ini dikenakannya kini terasa basah oleh tangis Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Suho melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis tertunduk._

"_Hhh~ sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini,kajja kita pergi dari sini." Kata Suho lalu mengambil koper Baekhyun yang terjatuh lalu menggandeng Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang tidak jauh ia parkirkan dari situ. Membawa Baekhyun pergi kerumahnya._

_Suho menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style saat memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun tertidur saat tadi perjalan menuju rumahnya. Menyibakkan pelan poni rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajah Baekhyun. Dirinya sangat prihatin dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Sebegitu pelikkah masalah yang mendera Baekhyun saat ini? Sehingga saat tertidur pun terlihat terbebani. Dari bibirnya terus menggumam '__**Mianhe Chanyeol.. Mianhe Nae sarang...'**__ terus seperti itu lalu terisak menangis dalam tidurnya._

_Mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun yang terasa basah oleh keringat dingin dengan lembut,lalu beranjak pergi dari kamarnya membiarkan namdongsaengnya beristirahat tenang didalamnya._

'**Klek'**

_Pintu kamar kembali tertutup,sedangkan Suho berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Mendudukan tulang rusuknya kesofa empuk yang kini didudukinya untuk beristirahat. Tangannya bergerak memijit tengkuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pegal dan berat._

"_Hhhh~"_

_Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari mulut Suho,lalu merebahkan tulang punggungnya kesandaran sofa. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya sehingga dirinya kembali membuka matanya yang kini sibuk menerawang langit-langit kamar apartemennya._

"_Kenapa harus adikku yang kau sakiti Chanyeol? Apa sekeras itukah perasaanmu yang terlalu dalam jatuh pada perasaan bersalah akan kematian Luhan sehingga Baekhyun kau campakkan?" ujar Suho lirih._

_Dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan namdongsaengnya – Baekhyun - yang diketahuinya sering disakiti perasaannya setelah kedatangan Luhan didalam rumah tangganya. Kalau dirinya berada diposisi Baekhyun saat ini sepertinya dirinya juga akan merasakan keperihan hati yang sama._

'_**Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt'**_

_Suho kembali menegakkan tubuhnya ketika dirasa ponselnya bergetar didalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya saat ini. Dengan cepat dirogohnya saku celana jeansnya lalu diambilnya ponsel touch berwarna metalik miliknya. Lalu mengechek sebuah inbox masuk kedalam ponselnya._

_**From: Sehun.**_

_**Hey Hyung,jangan lupa istirahat. Ah ya dan satu lagi jangan lupa besok kau harus mengoperasinya.**_

_Dengan lincah jemari-jemari Suho menyentuh setiap huruf hangul yang tertera diLCD ponselnya untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Sehun tadi. Oh Sehun, yah dia adalah sahabat dekat Suho yang memberitahukan masalah dirinya dan istrinya dengan rumah tangga Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini._

_**To: Sehun**_

_**Ne,Semua itu sudah aku urus. Tinggal kita berdoa saja semoga besok operasinya berjalan lancar.**_

_**Sent!**_

_Suho terdiam sesaat memandang LCD ponselnya setelah membalas pesan masuk dari Sehun tadi. Kembali menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran empuk sofa ketika dirasa Sehun tidak akan membalas pesannya lagi. Kembali memejamkan mata,beristirahat untuk mengisi energi yang telah berkurang untuk aktifitas hari ini._

_Chanyeol terdiam membisu diambang jendela kamar rawatnya,membiarkan hembusan angin pagi berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang sembab dan membiarkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dinginnya bergerak oleh terpaan segarnya angin pagi saat ini._

'_**Krrieett'**_

_Suara pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol terbuka dan membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tadi,meski pandangannya tidak sesuai dengan arah sumber kedatangan orang tadi._

"_Tuan Chanyeol, apakah anda sudah siap? Operasi sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan."_

_Chanyeol langsung bisa menebak ketika orang tadi mengeluarkan suaranya yang bisa Chanyeol tebak dia adalah suster dirumah sakit ini._

_Chanyeol mengangguk pelan tapi pasti dengan operasi mata yang telah diberitahukannya sehari sebelum operasi ini akan dilaksanakan. Entahlah seharusnya Chanyeol merasa senang karena setelah operasi ini berlangsung dirinya akan kembali bisa melihat indahnya warna warni dunia tapi disisi lain hatinya juga merasa sedih akan kematian pendonor matanya._

"_Kajja Tuan Chanyeol,akan saya antarkan Tuan keruang operasi segera."_

_Suster tadi memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk berjalan keruang operasi._

'_**Setelah operasi ini selesai dan berhasil,aku janji akan membawamu kembali kepelukanku Baekhyun. Doakan aku Baekhyun,semoga operasi ini berjalan lancar. Aku mencintaimu...'**__ batin Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika dirasa terpaan hangat sinar mentari pagi mengenai matanya yang sejak semalam tertutup erat. Saat matanya mencoba membiasakan kembali dengan warna-warni disekitarnya kelopak matanya terasa berat dan sakit. Mungkin ini karena efek dari dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menangis tanpa jeda._

'_**Krriieett'**_

_Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan Suho masuk dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih diatas nampan yang tengah dipegangnya saat ini._

"_Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Kata Suho sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar lalu duduk ditepi ranjang yang dimana Baekhyun masih berada disitu._

_Baekhyun dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Suho. Suho sedikit menatap iba kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat buruk. Wajah cantik cerianya kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu,matanya terlihat memerah bengkak dan sembab. Sangat terlihat menyedihkan._

"_Apa kau masih merasa sakit Baekhyun?" tanya Suho yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun._

"_Eumm baiklah kalau begitu,Hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan bubur untukmu. Makanlah.."_

_Suho menyodorkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral kepada Baekhyun. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengambil nampan tersebut._

"_Gomawo.." Kata Baekhyun._

_Suho tersenyum lalu tangannya terangkat bebas keudara dan mendarat diatas puncuk kepala Baekhyun,mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun. _

_Memejamkan mata saat aroma parfum maskulin menyeruak tercium kehidung Baekhyun. Aroma ini benar-benar persis seperti aroma maskulin Chanyeol. Ah tidak! Kenapa Baekhyun jadi mengingat sosok pria itu lagi? Tidak tidak, Baekhyun pasti akan bisa hidup tanpa sosok itu dihidupnya._

"_Makanlah yang banyak setelah itu pergilah mandi,kau terlihat sangat jelek pagi ini."_

_Baekhyun mempoutedkan bibir __tipis __pinknya yang terlihat pucat itu,berpura-pura kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyungnya itu kalau dirinya yang cantik dan imut ini dibilang jelek._

"_Kau menyebalkan Hyung!" kesal Baekhyun dengan tangannya memegang sendok lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi berisi bubur kedalam mulutnya._

_Suho terkekeh "Memang.." lalu melakukan mehrong kepada Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya._

"_Ah ya Hyung,pagi ini kau terlihat rapi sekali? Mau berkencankah dengan Kyungsoo,eoh?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Ya! buat apa kita berkencan pagi-pagi seperti ini,huh? Seperti tidak ada waktu lainnya lagi." Kesal Suho yang dibalas kekehan tawa oleh Baekhyun._

"_Ya!"_

"_Haha... Aigo aigo Hyung,mian aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Baekhyun. "Kau sebenarnya mau kemana Hyung? Rumah sakitkah?" lanjut Baekhyun._

_Suho mengangguk pelan, "Ne,aku akan kerumah sakit ada jadwal operasi hari ini." Jawab Suho._

_Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya dan menangguk tanda mengerti lalu kembali memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya._

"_Memangnya hari ini ada operasi apa Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mulutnya yang berisi bubur tadi kembali kosong._

"_Operasi mata," jawab Suho tenang dan langsung membuat tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang,tangan kanannya yang tadi sibuk mengaduk bubur didalam mangkukpun terhenti seketika._

"_Operasi mata Hyung?"_

_Suho mengangguk pasti, Baekhyun kembali terdiam entah kenapa dirinya langsung kembali teringat Chanyeol yang baru beberapa menit lalu sedang dicoba dilupakannya._

"_Kalau boleh tahu , siapa nama pasien yang akan kau operasi itu Hyung?"_

_Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Suho,entahlah ini perasaan batin atau apa Baekhyun menebak orang itu adalah suaminya,Park Chanyeol._

"_Hhhh, dia suamimu." Jawab Suho._

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sembab itu kaget akan dugaannya yang tepat, "Jeongmalyo Hyung?!"_

_Suho mengangguk pasti,entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Bahagia karena suaminya itu yang sebentar lagi akan bisa melihat indahnya warna warni dunia,sedih karena dirinya nanti bukan orang pertama yang akan menyambutnya dan dilihatnya karena Chanyeol telah benar-benar membencinya._

"_Apa kau mau ikut kerumah sakit,menemani Chanyeol selama operasi berlangsung nanti Baekhyun? Aku yakin pasti dia juga membutuhkanmu berada disampingnya saat ini." Kata Suho yang membuat Baekhyun menatap sendu wajah Suho lalu menggeleng pelan._

"_Wae?"_

_Baekhyun hanya terdiam,membuat Suho mengela nafasnya karena dirinya tahu pasti kenapa Baekhyun menolak ajakannya tadi._

"_Hhh,, ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau. Hyung berangkat dulu ya kerumah sakit,kau jaga dirimu baik-baik dirumah,sarapan ini harus kau habiskan. Arraso?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk,lalu Suho beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur yang didudukinya tadi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat diambang pintu ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya._

"_Hyung,Chakkaman.."_

_Suho memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri tegap menghadapnya._

"_Wae Baekhyun?" tanya Suho,sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan kearah Suho._

"_Tunggulah sebentar Hyung,aku ingin menitipkan sebuah surat untuk Chanyeol, Hyung. M-mungkin setelah operasi ini aku tidak akan bisa menemuinya. A-aku... hugs..."_

_Lagi.. cairan bening nan asin itu keluar dari mata sembab Baekhyun._

"_Baekhyun..."_

"_Aku mohon Hyung,bantu aku jebal... huhuhu..."_

_Suho membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya,mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat karena tangis._

"_Psstt... uljima Baekhyun, Hyung akan menunggumu. Tulislah surat itu,nanti akan aku sampaikan kepada Chanyeol nanti. Sabarlah Baekhyun,sabar..."_

_Chanyeol terdiam diatas tempat tidur rawatnya,matanya terasa semakin berat. Mungkin ini karena efek obat tidur yang bereaksi didalam tubuhnya setelah suster tadi menyuntikkan obat bius. Samar tapi pasti ketika Chanyeol mulai tertidur dirinya mendengar suara derap langkah masuk kedalam ruang operasi dimana Chanyeol berada saat ini._

"_Saranghae Park Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol lalu tertidur,membiarkan para dokter dimana Suho juga bertugas disitu memulai operasi mata pada Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun terdiam didalam taxi,entah mengapa setelah dirinya menitipkan surat kepada Suho untuk diberikan kepada Chanyeol 3jam yang lalu membuat hatinya semakin gundah. Hatinya terus berteriak memaksa ingin melihat Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak itu._

"_hanya sekali ini lagi saja Tuhan,untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja. Aku harap tidak ada penolakan darinya." Batin Baekhyun._

'_**TIN TIN TIN'**_

_Suara klakson kendaraan berbunyi dimana-mana dan memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun semakin gelisah ketika melihat kemacetan panjang terjadi. Dirinya mencoba melihat dari arah samping jendela dan melihat gedung rumah sakit yang ditujunya dekat. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan berjalan kesana setelah memberikan beberapa lembaran uang ribuan kepada sopir taxi yang ditumpanginya daripada dirinya harus menunggu beberapa menit yang pasti akan menyiksa dirinya._

'_**Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt'**_

_Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar disak celananya,dengan segera Baekhyun merogoh sak celananya mengambil ponselnya dan melihat diLCD ponselnya nama __**'Suho Hyung'**__ menelponnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkat telfon itu sembari terus menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan itu._

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_..."_

"_Ah jeongmalyo__Hyung? Hah syukurlah kalau begitu Hyung."_

"_..."_

"_Ah? Ini aku sedang dijalan Hyung,aku ingin melihat Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja Hyung."_

"_..."_

"_Ne Hyung,hanya untuk yang terakhir-"_

'_**TIN TIN TIN'**_

_Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung merasakan tubuhnya melayang bebas keudara,ini terasa ringan bagi Baekhyun. Entahlah tapi Baekhyun merasa beban dalam tubuhnya hilang seketika. Semakin lama mata Baekhyun serasa memburam hingga akhirnya dirinya memutuskan menutup matanya dengansebutir air mata mengalir dari kedua belah air mata Baekhyun._

"_Saranghae Park Chanyeol..."_

Tes

Tes

Tes

**[Kedua tanganku gemetar ketika aku mengingat kenangan cintaku yang semua itu menjadi mengerikan, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, dan aku tau itu menyakitkan...]**

Setetes,dua tetes air mata Chanyeol terus menerus berjatuhan setelah membaca secarik kertas digenggaman tangannya. Surat terakhir yg ditulis oleh Baekhyun sebelum maut datang menjemputnya. Sakit,sangat sakit rasanya seperti tersayat belati saat harus kehilangan sosok yang kita cintai.

"Tidak perduli seberapa dekat kita, yang ku tau aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi sekarang. Aku tidak bisa merindukanmu, menunggumu membuatku lelah... Tak bisa ku tahan lagi dan tak dapat ku lepaskan nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini kini telah menjauh dan makin menjauh dariku,bahkan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.._"_ ujar Chanyeol ditengah isak tangisnya,tangannya bergetar mengusap sebuah lambang hati yang berwarna merah dibagian bawah kertas itu lalu menciumnya lembut.

**'GREZ**'

Tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras,orang-orang yang tadi sedang asik duduk bercengkrama ditaman kota kini tengah berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Ia tetap setia duduk dibangkunya sendirian.

**[Ku tulis namamu di atas sebuah kertas,dan akan ku jaga selamanya dalam hatiku **

**Mulai hari itu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu selamanya. Tapi bukankah cinta yang tak bisa bersatu tetap disebut cinta. Tidak bisa ku tangani kenangan cinta ini dan merasakannya sendiri,aku tak bisa memulainya, dan kini aku hanya bisa merindukanmu diam-diam dalam hatiku. Hatiku hanya dapat mengenang aroma tubuhmu yang ku rindukan dan selalu ku cinta.]**

Isak tangisnya terus berlanjut dan berbaur dengan derasnya air hujan. Tak peduli kini dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup,sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika kertas yang digenggamnya kini mulai basah dan hancur.

**[**_**Nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini telah menjauh dan makin menjauh dariku, Ku tulis namamu di atas sebuah kertas dan akan ku jaga selamanya dalam hatiku**_**]**

Perih, perih hati yang kini Chanyeol rasakan. Rasa kesal dan bersalah pun berbaur menjadi satu dalam hatinya saat ini.

**[Mulai hari itu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu selamanya. **

**Cinta yang tak bisa bersatu tetap disebut cinta ****Chanyeol****... **

**ingat itu sayang.. **

**aku masih ingat saat pertama kali ku lihat kau berjalan ke arahku dan mencuri hatiku tanpa pemberitahuan. **

**Kau -Park ****Chanyeol-**** nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini kenapa sekarang terasa telah menjauh dan makin menjauh dariku]**

Bersalah saat dirinya tidak ada disamping kekasihnya yang saat itu sangat-sangat membutuhkan semangat hidup dari dirinya.

Kesal karna dirinya tidak pernah bisa membahagiakannya waktu itu,barang semenit saja.

**[ Aku mencintaimu,dan sampai kapanpun akan terus mencintaimu...**

**Cinta ini tumbuh apa adanya,dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengira akan jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu...]**

"mianhe, ."

hanya kata maaf yang sedari tadi terus Chanyeol ucapkan,tapi Chanyeol sadar itu tidak akan membuat kekasihnya kembali kesisinya.

**[Hanya dengan mencintaimu aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti,**

**Meskipun terlihat sulit,tapi ini indah...**

**Bagiku hanya ada dirimu...**

**Terlihat walau mata terpejam,**

**Terdengar walau mata tertutup...]**

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menemukan mesin waktu agar dirinya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan fatal terhadap kekasihnya itu. Seandainya,jika Chanyeol diberi kesempatan lagi oleh Tuhan. Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyunnya lagi. Seandainya kesempatan kedua itu ada..

**[Aku mencintaimu sayang,dan aku bukan MONSTER...**

**Kau tahu ketika waktu berlalu,dan kau meminta aku harus menghilang dari hadapanmu, maka kau harus tahu sayang bagaimana sakitnya hati ini..**

**Aku membutuhkanmu sayang,dan aku bukan MONSTER...**

**Kau tahu aku, tetapi jika kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini, aku akan mati.**

**Dan aku bukan MONSTER..]**

**[Aku membuang memori yang penuh dengan kenangan kita**

**Dan aku membuat janji lagi**

**Bahwa aku akan menghapusmu hari ini tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya ****Chanyeol****,]**

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul malam itu. Meski sudah memasuki musim semi, namun hujan masih turun di beberapa malam. Udara musim dingin pun masih terbawa hingga musim semi, diterbangkan angin-angin.

Beberapa orang tampak berteduh di bawah toko-toko yang hampir tutup, sebagian yang lain berjalan menerobos hujan di bawah naungan payung, dan sebagian yang lain nekat berhujan-hujan di bawah air, termasuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlari-lari di bawah guyuran hujan dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Dengan tangan menutupi kepala agar hujan tidak mengenai kepalanya secara langsung.

[**Seperti memperbaiki kebiasaan buruk saat kamu masih muda**

**Menghapusmu seperti menelan obat beracun**

**Aku menyimpan lebih banyak kenangan**

**Sebanyak air mata yang sudah aku teteskan]**

Chanyeol menatap butiran demi butiran yang berjatuhan ketanah itu. Bahkan hingga detik ini pun ia masih belum bisa melepasnya pergi. Tapi ia berjanji akan hidup lebih baik. Hidup demi Baekhyun yang sudah hidup dengan damai di rumah malaikat-malaikat di surga.

"Apa, kau baik-baik saja disana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum hambar melihat langit yang gelap dan mendung itu. Rasanya seperti melihat dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu saat dirinya masih bisa melihat. Ia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa percikan air hujan menetes membasahi wajahnya dan kemudian kembali tersenyum.

**[Tapi sudah ku bilang tadi hanya dengan mencintaimu aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti,**

**Meskipun terlihat sulit,tapi ini indah...**

**Bagiku hanya ada dirimu...**

**Tersenyumlah.. tataplah keindahan dunia ini dengan kebahagiaan..**

**Sampai akhir napasku, Sampai kematian memisahkan kita nanti, Hingga akhir waktu nanti,**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu...**

**Chanyeol****...]**

Chanyeol kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu melingkari lengannya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, tersenyum ketika menemukan seorang namja cantik itu duduk di sampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Jeongmal Saranghae."

Namja cantik itu nampak tersipu malu, benar-benar cantik masih seperti yang dulu saat masih bersama meskipun dirinya sempat buta dulu.

"Nado Chan,nado. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku karena aku tau yang ada di hatimu hanya aku," namja cantik itu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan hangat di pipinya itu.

'_**Saranghae**__** Chanyeol**__**...'**_

Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, namja cantik di sampingnya telah lenyap, hujan yang sedari turun deras kini berhenti, dan senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya ketika ia melihat ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah kalung perak berbandul hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih untuk segalanya.."

**[ END ]**

Iya tau serius ini cerita aseli abal sekali, FF ini dulu pernah saya post dengan maincast personil SHINee di fb pribadi saya dan ini adalah hasil remake versi ChanBaek. Absurd kan? Haha maklumlah ya ini FF saya tulis pas jaman2 masih masuk pertama kuliah dulu, ditengah galaunya ngerjain tugas malah tercipta FF absurd begini,wks

Oke buat yang udah baca,saya minta reviewsnya jebal.. sepatah maupun dua patah kata itu sangat berarti untuk saya.

Buat yang udah baca reviewnya ditunggu ya? gomawo~~


End file.
